


Caress to Confess, My Lover

by remarkable1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Tony Stark, Confessions, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Difficult Decisions, Dom Lucius Malfoy, Dom!Lucius, Established Relationship, Existential Crisis, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Gay Male Character, Good Lucius Malfoy, Jealousy, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Melancholy, Memories, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Self-Doubt, Some Humor, Sub!Tony, Survivor Guilt, Swearing, Teasing, Tony Stark Feels, Top Lucius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/pseuds/remarkable1
Summary: Two of the richest and most powerful men on Earth are involved in an intimate relationship. Whether or not to take that to the next level proves a difficult, almost impossible hurdle for the Malfoy patriarch to overcome.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Caress to Confess, My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is complete. I *may* continue it at a later date, and have filed it in my, "Might be continued," folder, which honestly is pretty full already and growing at an exponential rate, so don't get your hopes up.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This fic was written for Facebook's Wizarding Crossover Connection Cast The Dice event. My trope was Confessions. This also fulfills Facebook's Marvelously Magical's Bingo Card N4 Square with the prompt, "You're in a relationship with me. Everything will never be okay." -Tony Stark

Caress to Confess, My Lover

Lucius Malfoy was furious. Incensed. Beyond pissed off. How dare his colleague, friend and lover, flout himself in such a manner! It was bad enough the wizard had fallen in love with the Muggle billionaire. Now, after the limits they’d set – agreed to mutually – his lover was all over this – this - _television_ \- women AND men fawning over him, practically drooling, tripping, prostrating themselves around him like dying, devoted and blind sycophants worshipping an idol.

The wizard drew more than a few stares as he withdrew from the walk outside the electronics shop, silver snake-tipped cane tapping in an irritated manner on the pavement as he narrowed his slate-grey eyes, wondering about how to punish his lover.

\--

Tony Stark was finally free of the crowds that had hounded him upon the new library's opening he had had commissioned in memory of his parents. On the side, it was also the first official dedication to the wizarding-muggle inner-city task force. Basically, it meant there had been so much trouble between the two sides, magick vs. non-magick, they decided to work together rather than tearing one another apart.

The wizarding part of the library was secret, of course, to the general public. That portion had held a private opening ceremony, of which many odd characters showed up, and many that, surprisingly, looked much like anyone you’d pass by on the street.

The public event turnout was at least ten times larger than expected. Even Stark security couldn’t keep all the fans from swarming him. He had to admit, he had enjoyed it, not that he’d ever tell his secret wizarding lover.

NYPD complained, so of course, he had to shell out for the overtime. It was no matter. Tony could afford it, and with the backing of Malfoy’s investments, as well, the library would actually _make_ money. 

That was novel.

Tony smirked to himself. It was a good thing on Mr. Lucius Malfoy eschewed technology, or he would be downright wrathful with all the people touching _his property._ Especially the part where Tony’s pants had been pulled down and his family jewels fondled as the crowd surfed him to the tune of “Born in the USA” by Bruce Springsteen.

Tony snorted as he flipped through a rare, expensive volume in the secret ‘wizarding’ section. It was still taking him time to get used to being part of this new world. It _did_ benefit him greatly, however, and MACUSA had sorely needed the equivalent backing of his counterpart in England.

Who better to oversee such a joint venture than Pepper Potts, a magical librarian liaison and the wealthiest collector of magickal books in the British Isles?

Two of the most powerful, rich men on the planet; what a force to be reckoned with. Tony idly wondered what his lover would look like in an Iron Man suit and shuddered. Not a thought he wanted to entertain again, that was for sure.

“Boss, the library’s closing.”

“I own the damn building, Happy. Be a good boy and go wait outside.”

“I can’t leave you without a security detail, sir –”

“There’s no one else here,” Tony practically shouted at him, then huffed and ran a hand through his hair when Happy simply folded his arms and lowered a glare at his boss. “Okay, FINE. Set ONE guy outside the lobby doors. I’m telling you, though, once the last of the janitorial staff check out, which will be soon, the guy can go home. FRIDAY’s got some new tech to detect movement and track shadows, all that espionage shit.”

Changing the subject, Tony continued to ramble. “I just love this section. I want to hang out here a little more. There is something about being surrounded by so much power that just – _GOD!_ ” 

Tony whirled around in place, opening his arms to encompass everything. “Can you _FEEL_ it?” he asked, pleased, then deflated when Happy rolled his eyes. 

“All I _FEEL_ is your ego filling the entire space, sir,” he deadpanned, then curtly gave his boss a little salute. “If you aren’t out of here in two hours, I’m coming in to get you, sir.” 

“Fine, fine.” Tony had already waved him off, getting lost again in another tome that sparked at the edges. No-nonsense Happy had taken the revelation of a magickal community in stride, had not been impressed, and was business as usual. In other words, no fun. 

Being late autumn, the sun had long already set when Tony looked up from the dim light shining through the great, open-plated windows that careened down the roof of the building to the ground floor. The view, as always, was spectacular. 

With more than a few threats to Happy’s employment and private places when he kept defying Tony’s instructions, coming up to check on him, Stark had finally managed to shoo the extremely unhappy Happy out the door. 

Tony snickered to himself at the bad joke. 

The billionaire shoved the book back into place, dodging out of the way of a few books that floated between the aisles, apparently restless, moving about to where they wanted to go, instead of where they had been initially shelved. 

As he made his way through the stacks, Tony frowned, starting to lose his way. “FRIDAY?” he addressed his Stark watch, then squinted at it and shook it, putting it to his ear when it didn’t respond. “Drat. I forgot technology doesn’t work well around this shit.” 

A book smacked him in the head as it whizzed by. 

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” he shouted at it, raising a fist, only to be nicked by another book, then another. 

Covering his head against the onslaught that seemed to come from out of nowhere, Tony curled into a ball on the floor as a literal pile of books all landed on top of him at the same time, burying him in an avalanche of literature that grew heavier and more suffocating by the second. 

Remembering the head magical section’s librarian telling him magical books were somewhat sentient, he thought back to what he might have done to piss them off. He placed his earlier comment about mentioning technology not working well around, _this shit._

“I’m sorry!” he gasped, feeling crushed. “I’m sorry I said you were all shit! I didn’t mean it! It was just a general expression! I won’t do it again, I promise!” 

Like, well, magic, which it was, probably over a hundred books lifted simultaneously from off of his squashed form, Tony’s cheek still smashed flat against the floor. He almost thought he could hear grumbling and laughter as the books flew up and off to who-knew-where. 

Yep, he definitely heard muttering and whispers of dislike. Well. Alrighty then. 

He gingerly picked himself up off the pristine floor, straightened out his clothing, and then began trotting down the aisles. He didn’t want a repeat of that incident. 

Instead, he seemed to grow more and more lost. How big was this place anyway? It hadn’t been this big when he first entered it, had it? Was the library itself fucking with him? 

“Let me out of here!” he yelled. He was starting to hate this, having obviously underestimated the mischievousness that was a wizarding library despite the warnings he’d been given. 

Suddenly he reached what looked like a middle type of section that he didn’t remember in the original design. He slowed to a walk, edging his way into the center. It had luxurious, comfy couches and antique lamps and several short, squashy chairs scattered about, a few places to study, and some decanters filled with unlabeled liquids. What the hell was all this? 

Deciding to rest for a bit, he flopped down on one of the long couches. It really was quite comfortable. In moments he was asleep. 

\-- 

Sometime later, Tony woke, frozen in place, not by choice or fear, but because he really couldn’t move. He couldn’t talk, only shift his eyes wildly from side to side. He was seriously regretting forcing Happy to go home, along with the rest of the security detail. Tony suddenly had a sickening, sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He, a man who didn’t pray, did so, that Happy had ignored him again and left someone on duty who would alert authorities. 

Why wasn’t FRIDAY alerting someone? Had someone paralyzed Tony and managed to mess with his Stark tech? What were they after? Was it a really terrible, undetectable virus or computer glitch? Stranger things had happened. Shit. Maybe they hadn't fully thought out the logistics of overcoming the magical interference with his Stark tech? He forced himself to breathe, thankful to Bruce and Pepper for the forced yoga sessions they’d bullied the team into doing as a group on a twice-monthly basis. 

As Tony’s thoughts flew in wild circles, a familiar smooth, gloved hand glided down the stubble of his cheek, and a husky, male, and decidedly whiskey-flavored breath sounded against his ear. 

“You thought I wouldn’t find out?” 

Tony wanted to ask what the hell Lucius was talking about. Fuck, he wanted to know what the hell Lucius was _doing_ here. 

Ah shit. Of course. The British wizard _had_ initially planned on attending the wizarding opening portion of the library, but had been detained by business overseas. 

Like Thor’s lightning, Tony suddenly knew exactly what Lucius was referring to. _‘Damn,’_ he thought. The manhandling of his person on the street, most likely, that had been heavily televised. There had been dozens of cameras everywhere. _‘I though Lucius hated technology?’_ Stark thought uselessly. Obviously, Tony had underestimated the lengths to which Malfoy would go to keep track of his newly-minted submissive. 

Oops. 

Of course, Tony couldn’t rule out other types of spying. Much of his understanding of the wizarding world was limited, however, so he wasn’t sure how Lucius would hocus-pocus something on or around him that would keep the wizard updated as to what Tony got up to when Lucius wasn’t around. 

Appearing in Tony’s forward vision, Lucius's cloaked, incensed visage appeared above him, gripping Tony’s chin harshly in two fingers. 

“You will let me see,” he said in a low, deadly tone of voice. “If you have fucked another, I will kill you.” 

“Legilimens.” 

Aw, fuck. This spell was humiliating! Now Lucius was swimming through the brilliance that was Stark’s mind. This part of Tony’s mind was the essential part the wizard had fallen in love with, not that he’d admitted to Stark, or even to himself, except in dreams and fantasies. 

Lucius preferred to stubbornly keep his interpretation of their relationship front and center in his cerebral cortex and vocally, as well. He claimed their association was purely physical and mutual concern for privacy and matching sexual appetites and tastes was one of the primary factors that pulled the two great men together. 

After Severus had been killed, the grief was overwhelming for the Malfoy patriarch, until he’d lost himself again in this infuriating, brilliant, amazing, sexy, and submissive Muggle billionaire. A match truly worthy of himself, minus the magical blood, but then, Severus had been Muggle-born. Lucius had learned birth status had nothing to do with one’s worth if Stark’s ingenuity and bank account were any indications. 

Rifling through the memories like tissue paper, Lucius gently retreated, gentle now, loosening his hold on Stark’s chin. 

“Finite,” he breathed, and Stark leaped up to a sitting position, starting to scramble to get away. Lucius reached forward and drew him back. Lucius would allow Tony to leave if he really tried, however, the wizard knew he would not; not yet, not until Tony’s insatiable curiosity had been satisfied, at least. 

“Stay where you are, pet. I merely needed to ascertain your – intent – in my absence. It seems you’ve been a good boy, after all.” 

“Lucius, I swear, none of them mean anything to me. The gathering was bigger than we expected – and –” 

“Shhh, pet. I know. I know. There there now.” 

Tony leaned back into Lucius’ chest, preening as the wizard pet the playboy’s hair, kissing his temple from the side. 

Tony practically sagged into him now. “I thought I was lost in this – this um - library.” He tried not to wince. Could the books read minds? 

He was about to say, _‘damn’,_ or _‘fucking,’_ library, but caught himself in time. 

“You’re never lost when you’re mine, as we’ve agreed. I merely set up a little test for you. You passed admirably.” Of course, this was a load of shite. Lucius wouldn’t have the wherewithal to set up a test of such scale on behalf of merely proving Tony’s loyalty to him, but Tony didn’t need to know that, did he? 

The protest in Stark’s throat died as soon as it started, Lucius’ hand pressing against his windpipe gently. “Hush now. You know I still have to punish you.” 

Tony whimpered. 

“Are you alright? Are we – okay?” Lucius detested the jocular verbiage but knew Stark responded better when spoken to in his own dialect. 

He was rewarded with snark. “You’re in a relationship with me. Everything will never be okay.” 

“Impudence!” Lucius snarled. “You _do_ wish to be punished. Very well.” 

“There are cameras in here!” Stark complained, attempting to distract Lucius. There weren’t any fucking cameras in this section. They wouldn’t work. Too late, he realized what a flimsy lie it was, trying to weasel out of being punished. 

“You forget I am a wizard, my lover, as well as a Slytherin. Not that the latter holds any weight with you, I am aware,” Lucius chuckled, lowering Stark to the couch beneath him. “I am well versed your Muggle technology would not function, if at all, within this portion of the library. So you see, there is the second offense of the evening. I would not risk a third if I were you.” 

Tony wanted to whimper again. He was so fucking turned on by the dominant lust in Lucius’ eyes, that gloved hand coming to rest around Stark’s throat where a magickal collar, spun from the finest goblin and spider combined silk and gold, could be seen by Tony and Lucius, alone. A delicate, filigreed, _‘M’_ was all it contained, in case the enchantment were somehow revealed. 

“First, we shall see to your correction, and second – well – if you behave and are repentant, we shall see.” 

It took no time at all for Lucius to conjure a St. Andrews cross, and before Tony knew what had hit him, he was lashed to it quite firmly, naked and spread-eagle. A plethora of lights hung from above, every bookcase and sconce, as well as several baubles floating through the air, emitting an oppressive heat that burned like the lick of hot wax whenever one bumped against Tony’s skin. 

“What the fuck!” Tony bitched, trying to wrench at his wrists and ankles to free them. Although he knew it was useless, he then shot out his hand, as far as it could reach, to summon his armor. 

A tell-tale energy discharge and static fizzle burned little shocks along Tony’s wrist, where the calling mechanism resided, implanted just inside his skin. 

“Ah, ah-ah, we will be having none of that, now, will we?” Lucius tutted, then procured the ribbons from his hair, letting it fall down in silken, white-blond waves around his shoulders. 

The two men kept gazes locked, one in amusement, the other in impertinent anger, as Lucius bound Tony’s fingers together, first on the one hand, then on the other, placing a cuff on the wrists last and adding a bolt to the cross, so his lover’s wrists and palms were forced up and out. 

“There. That should hold you nicely for what I have in mind.” 

“What do you- MMmmmffhh!” Tony whined into the ball, gag gracing his mouth. It tasted nasty, like when you accidentally hit your teeth with tinfoil from a burger fresh from a firepit or the outside of a gum wrapper. 

“Mmmm! Mmmm!” he continued as Lucius sneered. After a few minutes, mindful of the extreme discomfort this held for his lover, Lucius replaced the ball gag with leather, just a tad smaller so Tony’s jaw wouldn’t be too sore to open and swallow Malfoy’s cock later on. 

“Say thank you,” Lucius ordered, putting his wand back into his cane, lifting it to Tony’s lips, then running the tips of the fangs down his chin, throat, Adam’s apple, to his sternum and down the brown treasure trail to the top of Tony’s weeping prick. 

Lucius reached out the very tip of his tongue with slow succulence and took a delicate swipe of the pre-come off Stark’s cock head. If he could have jumped out of his skin, Tony would have strained toward Lucius’s mouth like lightning to a rod. 

“Greedy boy. I believe you’ve thanked me sufficiently with this little display. Mm, yes, indeed.” 

Lucius set about disrobing with practiced precision, ensuring Tony’s attention didn’t wander as he casually settled on a teasing monologue that also warned of the retribution Tony was about to face. 

“Imagine, my distress, when I viewed one of your dreadful picture boxes behind a display window in Muggle London. What do you call them? Tele-visions? Yes. Hm. Well, I see a moving picture of you, my devoted _friend,_ ” he sneered, saying the last word almost like an epithet, “covered in admiring fans, hands wandering everywhere. It did not appear you even attempted to fend them off.” 

Lucius finished disrobing, brandishing his wand as he approached his lover in all of his golden, naked glory. For a man in his late sixties, Lucius looked damn good. 

Tony could only attempt to swallow hard at the picture Lucius presented, drool falling copiously from around the ball gag, out his lips and down his chest, some spattering on his rock-hard dick. 

Lucius poked at Tony’s cock head with the tip of his wand, making it vibrate mildly, the slight shock causing Tony’s back to arch outward, tied fingertips flexing as he made a groaning noise. 

“My sensitive Muggle. All of that money in your bank account, and you are still an absolute _slut_ for your Master.” 

Closing his eyes, Tony groaned again, this time out of frustration when Lucius took the wand away, retreating a bit from touching his lover. 

“You know, I can simply enter your mind, dig around more deeply, and find what I’m really looking for.” 

Glancing sideways, he caught Tony’s head shaking side to side emphatically. 

“Hm. Yes, that’s right. We agreed I wouldn’t do that, invasion of privacy, and all that. You are a fortunate man I am reformed.” 

A nod agreed with him, and Lucius tutted again, tossing his wand onto a nearby chair. Falling into the one next to it, he spread his legs open lewdly, baring himself for Tony. “I think a little suffering is in order, don’t you? Let’s start with – this?” 

He could already tell Tony’s body was straining. The little floating lamps kept bumping into that delicious body, covered in scars. Lucius especially adored the one where the arc-reactor had been. He’d decorated it multiple times in come, saliva, and whipped cream. For some reason, it made his man of iron’s breath hitch like his world was on fire, so Lucius made sure to tease it thoroughly whenever they were together 

Cupping his own bollocks, Lucius pulled on first one, then the other, stretching out the skin, throwing his hair back, so it cascaded in a fan around him off the back of the chair, down his shoulders and over his sculpted chest. “I imagine this is you, kneeling on a pillow of blood-red satin, stuffed with goose-feather down.” 

He massaged his balls, rolling them between his fingers. Sneaking a peek between long lashes, Lucius debated whether to banish the lights continually stinging Stark’s skin, beginning to leave small burn marks in random places. Hm. Perhaps simply reduce the quantity and intensity. 

With a slight wave, the floating balls diminished in number and size and heat output. He did not just imagine the immense sigh Tony gave when that particular torture was significantly reduced. Very good. Lucius wanted his lover’s attention. All. On. Him. 

Deciding to be crude, Lucius brought a hand up to his mouth, lewdly spitting on his palm before lowering it back to his thick, stiff shaft, tight against his belly. Bringing his thumb over the leaking head, he smoothed the skin over the sensitive crown, thoroughly enjoying Tony’s eyes glued to it, the hunger evident in those deep brown eyes. 

Tilting his chin up, the wizard’s mane of long blond hair fell in waves around Lucius’ naked shoulders, cascading like a waterfall down to nearly his nipples. Tony attempted to swallow around the ball in his mouth, failing miserably as he drooled in copious puddles down his own bared body. 

“Gaze upon what so many wish they could touch yet are denied the privilege of doing so.” 

It was only when Lucius drew an exaggerated motion, bringing his second hand into play to double-fist his own organ, that Tony noticed the glint of light bouncing at odd angles from around his lover’s groin. Twisting his neck a little, he tried to get a better view. 

Smirking, Lucius was sure he knew exactly what Tony was trying to see. 

“Hm. I thought this might interest you. We’ll get to that in a little while. Feast your eyes upon me, Muggle, and bow down to your betters when I free you, and if you please me in your submission, I may let you swallow my issue.” 

Arching his back a bit, Lucius threw his head back and let himself close his eyes. He kept up the double fist-pumping pleasure, every now and then groping and pulling at his ball sack to the point the stretch was painful. Every single time the burn ached through his loins, he imagined Tony’s teeth drawing blood from plump lips, the man’s short nails digging into Lucius’ biceps, coming in heavy ropes over their combined cocks, thrusting up into Lucius’ fist. 

The image was enough to nearly make the wizard burst. Nearly. 

Edging himself, he abruptly drew his hands away as if his cock suddenly burned his fingertips. 

Slate grey eyes landed on a whimpering Tony, the strain becoming evident to the point it was indeed almost too uncomfortable. Lucius wanted his lover submissive, not broken. This was penance, but also about exquisite pleasure. It was about ensuring the playboy’s dark eyes never turned on another, ever again, or flaunted that glorious wit, intelligence, and body at the unwashed Muggle masses. 

In a few strides, Lucius had summoned his wand, flicked and swished (silly wand-waving, his unhelpful inner Severus _always_ reminded him,) releasing Tony from everything he’d been bound by as if he’d never been in the first place. 

The playboy collapsed into Lucius arms, who quickly lifted him, sat on one of the squat couches, enlarged it into a bed, cleaned and warmed his Lover, then set some of the lamps burning at a deficient level. 

The flickering shadows would have been eerie, bouncing off the bookshelves and tables, if Tony had been coherent enough to notice them. The sudden return of blood to some of his limbs left his head reeling, and his hardened cock had softened somewhat after Lucius had lifted him into his arms. Such relief made him shiver, the heat source of the brighter, floating lights gone. 

A warming charm did wonders to ease the soreness settling into his muscles, too. 

Lucius pet Tony’s hair back from his forehead, pursing his lips. How he adored seeing his submissive in this half-delirious state, on the edge of subspace and reason. 

A sharp pang nearly felled Lucius, inside at least, going weak with the memory of smoothing back Draco’s hair like this when he’d fallen ill with Dragon Pox. Right before he had died. 

Then, Cissa followed in their son’s footsteps, heartbroken he was gone. The Pox was swift and severe. So much so that he didn’t have time to say goodbye to her, as he was gone on a trip and back in two days. She was already fallen ill then gone in twelve hours, having died horribly and alone. 

He failed to choke back a sob but did pull his hand back from Tony 

Sensing the loss of touch, Tony’s eyes slowly drifted open. A lovely, lazy smile formed, and he held up his own hand, beckoning to Lucius.< “Hey, now. Why the long face? That was – You were - Well, all I can say is I’ve never had anyone – well – do what you do to me. For me. You know?” 

Lucius tried and failed to school his face into something calm, stoic, although he did surrender to his lover and laid down next to him. The silence stretched, Lucius not initiating contact further as his emotions swirled in a miasma of doubt. 

Was he doing the right thing, being involved with this Muggle? 

The slightly unfocused, dreamy look disappeared from Tony’s eyes, and he sat up suddenly, concerned. 

“You know, if you need some space or something, I get it. I don’t expect you to marry me over some amazing sex, even though tonight we haven’t gone there yet,” Tony joked, but it fell terribly flat, and the billionaire didn’t like the way Lucius’ grey eyes flicked over to his, then back to the ceiling. “What? What did I say?” 

“Is that truly how you feel?” 

“What do you mean?” Tony replied cautiously, fidgeting. 

“Hm. For a man that talks so much, one would think you’d easily have the words to respond to a simple question.” 

“Quit talking in circles. Haven’t you told me, say what you mean and mean what you say? I don’t understand what’s going on here!" 

Sitting up suddenly, Lucius leveled with Tony, his heart in his throat. Now that he had Tony’s attention, Lucius felt his throat go dry. Damn. How in Hades was he supposed to articulate that which had to be dragged from him, only when his loved ones were in the throes of death? There had to be a way. 

Letting go of all illusions, Lucius summoned his wand and waved it. “Finite.” 

Dressing them swiftly in their previous attire using magic and a gentle cleansing spell Tony barely felt but loved, Lucius turned away from him. He suddenly felt very weary, all of his sixty some odd years upon him. It was only starting to approach middle age for a wizard, but he was still very much in his prime. Lucius prided himself on good health – or he had at one time, before the Dark Lord. 

Only since he’d met Stark had he begun to take those extra steps to appear his best once again. 

_Coward,_ hissed that snake-like voice inside the tortured depths of his psyche. 

Stark had lost all semblance of submissiveness, just looking annoyed now. “Well? Are we gonna just stand here all night or talk? This is long overdue. Just sayin’.” 

“I cannot do this,” Lucius muttered, mostly to himself, yet Stark heard him. 

"Can’t do what? All we’re doing is talking.” 

Panic seized Lucius’ chest in an iron vise, and he gasped, collapsing in place, dropping his wand as his knees hit the floor painfully. 

“Shit. What the hell? Are you having a heart attack?” Remembering that ‘finite’ meant the magic was negated, Tony yelled, “FRIDAY?” 

“Yes, sir,” the AI replied. 

Tony let out a breath as he knelt down next to the panicking wizard, too relieved his AI responded to wonder how it overcame the magickal influence. “Call an ambulance.” 

“No!” Lucius grit out. 

“You’re having a heart attack!” Tony argued. 

FRIDAY interjected. “Sir, Mr. Malfoy is not suffering a cardiac infarction. If my interpretation of his vitals is correct, it appears he is having a panic attack.” 

Lucius nodded furiously in agreement. 

“Alright, alright. We can handle this,” Tony decided, face grim. “Cancel the ambulance.” 

“I haven’t placed the call yet, sir.” 

“Good. Great. I mean – shit.” Tony scrubbed his face with the heels of his hands. “Okay. FRIDAY. Protocol for helping a wizard get over a panic attack.” 

FRIDAY walked Tony through the procedure on file, even though the Man of Iron had been through this himself, years prior. From time to time, he still experienced that light-headed flutter of panic but was able to keep it at bay utilizing techniques he’d garnered from several sources. 

After about an hour and some coaxing, the pair made their way back to Tony’s penthouse at the top of Stark Tower. A frantic Happy, who had had a bad feeling and returned to the library, unable to gain access, had accosted his boss and needed to be talked down, as well. 

Happy was assured Tony was _fine_ and that if Haappy didn’t let him go _right now_ there was going to be a distraught guest on his hands and one jobless security agent. 

Taking the hint but not liking it one bit, and promising to file a formal complaint, Happy let him go. It was a good thing, too. Lucius had looked ready to blast the man within an inch of his life. 

Lucius tried talking again when they got settled in but clammed up immediately, obviously choking down additional distress. 

Abnormally docile, exhausted, and worn out, Lucius was given a mild sedative, passing out in Tony’s bed while complaining he wasn’t an invalid or child and could take care of himself. 

Twenty-four hours later 

Lucius awoke in a strange bed, bolting straight up. He was naked from the waist up, in sleep pants too small and short for him, and the bed smelled nothing like his back at the Manor. 

Shit. Tony. 

Leaping out of bed, he hurriedly availed himself of the facilities before searching out his host. 

Smelling something delicious wafting from another room, his nose followed the mouthwatering smells to find Tony humming and cooking pancakes. 

“Morning, er, evening, sunshine. Or – morning? I don’t know. It’s 5am.” 

“Ah. So I only slept for a short time. Good.” 

Lucius frowned at Tony’s grimace. 

“Hm? Did I miss something important?” 

“Yeah – about that? You’ve been asleep for the past twenty-four hours.” 

“Great Merlin! What did you give me some barbaric tranquilizer?” 

“No. Just an over the counter sleeping pill. I keep them for emergencies. You were obviously overtired. When was the last time you had a full night’s sleep?” 

Tony tried to keep his tone nonchalant but couldn't keep the hint of worry out of his voice. 

“Years,” Lucius muttered, repeating himself when Tony asked him to do so. 

_"Years?_ Holy shit. No wonder you passed out hard. You must be starving.” 

“I am. Please tell me you’re cooking enough for both of us?” 

“Of course. I would never leave my guest wanting.” 

“It is I who should be taking care of you.” 

“Stop with the guilt trip, old man. Just enjoy the food, the company, and if you want to talk after we can. If not, that’s fine too. I’m not gonna pressure you.” 

Lucius felt displaced, embarrassed. Lowering his eyes, he seated himself at the breakfast bar. “You are – too kind. If this had happened in almost any other setting in the wizarding world, I would be a laughingstock.” 

“That doesn’t sound like a place I’d want to hang around very often, then. Don’t get me wrong. I’m used to hate. Haters gonna hate. But _most_ places? Harsh.” 

“You have no idea what I’ve got up to in the past.” 

“You talk in your sleep quite a bit. I can piece some of it together.” 

“Tell me.” 

Tony shook the spatula at him. “Nuh, uh. Not til after we eat, shower, and chillax. YOU need a massage. I’ve booked the best gal I know. Don’t worry, she’s discreet – um – a squib, you call her, I guess?” 

Lucius relaxed a smidge. “Does she know of me?” 

“She’s heard of you. Doesn’t care. I pay her more than enough not to, even if she did. You’re good.” 

It was difficult to trust Tony on his word alone. Yet, if he wanted to move forward, as the situation seemed to be pushing him toward for his own good, Lucius needed to make different decisions. Doing the same things over and over would not garner a different result. 

“Alright.” 

The food was delicious, the shower heavenly, the massage nirvana and his clothes smelling chemically strange but very clean. 

“I had them dry-cleaned. Not what you’re used to, I’m sure.” 

“I could merely have spelled them clean, or conjured a new set of robes.” 

“I didn’t know if your uh, magic was going to take a hit. I didn’t want to take any chances.” 

Settling next to one another on the couch later that afternoon, Lucius stretched, yawning. “I should be getting back. I’ve already missed two meetings and a luncheon.” 

“Yeah, I canceled all my stuff today. Needed a ‘me’ day.” 

“Is that what you call this? I’m growing rather fond of it, myself, I must say,” Lucius mused. 

Tony moved in close, brushing the hair from Lucius’ eyes and around one ear, leaning in, kissing him gently on the lips. “So you wanna talk? Or just jet? Cuz I’m good with either, but I’m here for you, you know?” 

Oddly, Lucius felt a strange warmth and strength fill his breast. A resolution and courage welling up to make this right consumed every fiber of his being. “Right. Well. I must admit that this adventure has revealed things I hadn’t known – or had known but hadn’t realized – about myself. It is time for a change.” 

Tony sat back and set his jaw, steeling himself. 

“Relax, friend. I am not about to break off our acquaintance.” 

Feeling Tony’s muscles unclench under the hand he’d placed on his forearm, Lucius nodded. “I need to know your intentions. Clearly.” 

“I thought I _had_ made them clear, dude. Like, you’re hot. You’re my Dom. If you wanna keep it casual, it’s cool, but I really like you a lot. Like, a lot a lot. Shit, that sounds dumb. God, I suck at this.” 

Pulling in a deep breath and gesturing heavily, Tony burst out, not looking at Lucius, “Okay! Here goes. I fell in love with you awhile ago. I know it’s probably not what you want to hear. I can’t help it. You’re sexy as fuck. Gorgeous. I mean, shit, you can do fucking _magic._ Normally I don’t go for that weird bullshit stuff Doctor Strange, Master of the Mystic Bullshit, goes around putting out. But your stuff is different from his. I’m rambling. Okay. Um.” 

Lucius waited patiently, calmly, a mildly amused smile on his lips. 

“So I love you, alright? I want to be exclusive if you want it. But no pressure, okay?” 

“Why do you expect so little for yourself?” Lucius asked lowly, leaning in and pulling Tony to his chest. 

Accepting the embrace, Tony shrugged, his head against Lucius’ breast. “Dunno. I guess cuz I’ve been let down so much. Been forced into stuff I wasn’t ready for. I don’t want to do that to anyone else anymore. It’s hurt too many people in my life.” 

“You’re not pressuring me in any way. In fact, I daresay you are one of the only people in my life, current or past, that has treated me with a modicum of genuine respect. A manner in which I graciously accept, as I’ve earned it, and not simply demanded it. I have your trust, do I not?” 

Lucius felt Tony nod against him. 

“I need you to say it, pet,” he chided softly, effortlessly slipping into comforting Dom mode. 

“Yes, sir,” Tony whispered, closing his eyes. The contentment he soaked up from his Dom was a balm like no other. 

“I can honestly say, as of today, I trust you as well. It’s not that I doubted so before, but after – my breakdown – I’m sure of it. More than anything. That is significant, my rich little Muggle.” 

“Hey.” 

“I am sorry. Old habits die hard, as they say. Not long ago, I would have called you something entirely different. I appreciate being called out on my more distasteful utterances. 

“Glad to help.” 

“That brings us to the crux of the matter. You say you – love me. My little unstable breakdown has forced me to conclude that I, too, am in love with you, dear heart. I wish to make this a permanent arrangement.” 

Lucius’ heart knew fear for the split-second Tony stiffened against him and drew back. “Really? Like, really, really?” 

Making a moue of distaste but allowing his sudden tripping heartbeat to slow a bit, Lucius raised his chin in an arrogant manner and, in his best, most imperious and snobby British accent, accentuated, “Really. Really.” 

Tony thought he was going to die; he laughed so hard. 

Indeed, Lucius was quite pleased with himself for making a joke and amusing his lover, but he didn’t think himself quite the comedian Tony thought he was at that moment. 

When Tony had settled, Lucius knelt on the floor and pushed Tony onto his back gently, straddling him. “Will you be – not just my Lover, Tony Stark, but my life-mate? We will reside anywhere you wish. Go anywhere you wish. I have nothing to offer you that you cannot already obtain.” 

Tony thought his mouth would split; his grin was so big. “Yes, you can. I can’t buy love. Time, money, and lots of shit taught me that. But you-you're priceless. Better than anything anyone could give me. I love you too. Now come lay one on me.” 

Lucius rolled his eyes at Tony’s horrible vernacular. Still, he did as his bratty little sub demanded and gave in, lowering himself, the grey eyes smoldering before he took Tony’s lips in a searing, sensuous, heady kiss. 

In the back of his mind, Lucius thought he’d feel guilty as if he’d be betraying the memory of his wife. He’d had lovers since her passing, but no one he’d – fallen in love with. Oddly, he felt at peace, now that he’d voiced it. As if her blessing were upon him, a sense of calm settled over his heart, and he thrust away any remaining doubt and hesitation. 

Nothing felt so _right_ as holding this other man in his arms, right here, right now. 

“I am going to take you apart and put you back together. You are _mine_ in every sense of the word, Stark. Forever.” 

“Forever's a long time.” Tony tried to get around Lucius’ questing lips but was silenced by the wizard’s big hands, shushing against Tony’s stubbled cheek. 

“Shhhh, my love. Allow me.” 

Lucius moved over Tony’s form, undressing him, then his own body. The wizard took his time worshipping him, lathering him with genuine affection and care. Dom Lucius was present, but so was the lover and partner in him. Plans swirled in the back of his mind to marry this Muggle – this man. He didn’t care when, where, or how, just divined this sudden, burning urge to bind him to Lucius’ own soul. 

“Mine,” he gasped out, preparing Tony with three fingers, having finally shut up Tony’s attempts at quips and jokes as Lucius hit his prostate over and over. 

Just before Tony spilled, Lucius pinched down on the tip of his Lover’s cock. “Not. Until. I. Say.” He warned. 

Nodding and whimpering, Tony’s sweaty back beckoned. At long last, Lucius graced his sub with the tip of his long, thick cock, breaching him carefully, having cleansed and prepared him, performing the necessary protection charms. Magic was convenient, indeed. 

“Oh, GOD!” Tony choked out. 

"What the hell is that? Did you add something to your cock? Fuck that feels good!" 

"Hm. Just a little piercing. I was told it would enhance our mutual pleasure. It seems the salesman was correct. I shall have to tip him generously when I return to England." 

Thrusting again, harder and deeper, Tony bit out, "GOD!" again, louder this time, drawing it out the pleasure was so intense. 

“Hm. Not quite. Perhaps one day,” Lucius purred into Tony’s neck. Then, “Fuck, you’re tight! I will never get over the divine pressure of your back passage. You pleasure my cock like no other has, and no other will. MINE!” he bit out possessively, then bit down on Tony’s shoulder and began the long, slow slides in and out, moving against Tony’s slighter but fit body, bringing them both to the height of pleasure and backing off over and over again. 

Having edged Tony several times, Lucius sensed they were both reaching the limit of their endurance and gave heed to the call to spend deep in his lover’s backside. 

“Come for me,” he rasped harshly into Tony’s ear, speeding up and pounding furiously now, pulling Tony’s hips back into his pelvis over and over, the lewd slapping the presiding sound even over that of traffic far below. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Tony cried out, and he came spectacularly all over the bed beneath him, his balls pumping until they hurt, he came so hard. 

“Love you so much, fucking, fucking sucking Salazar!” Lucius shouted, pressing into Stark and expelling all the pent-up emotion, frustration, love, hurt, and feeling until he was drained utterly, collapsing heavily upon his partner until Tony shifted, grunting beneath him. 

“I am sorry.” 

“Meh. I like being squished by a tall, hot, blond wizard that just fucked me six ways to Sunday.” 

“I’ll take that as an odd compliment, yes?” 

“Yes.” 

Tony reached for Lucius, and they wrapped themselves in one another’s arms, cooling rapidly. 

Lucius’ thoughts turned slightly mushy and maudlin, allowing himself flights of fancy and happiness with this newfound realization he had something and someone worth living for again. 

Of course, Tony just had to shatter the moment by popping up on one arm and drawing Lucius’ relaxed gaze. 

Opening his mouth, he grinned, “So, when’s the wedding?” 

With a harsh growl, Lucius instantly rolled him over and under him again, placing his recovered prick against Stark’s still-leaking asshole. 

“Hm. How about tomorrow?” he asked, pushing in as Stark sputtered. 

“What? What?” 

“I accept your proposal,” Lucius growled, evading Tony's confused questioning by pulling the man's head to the side and smothering him in a deep, filthy, open-mouthed kiss. 

They married in a private ceremony the very next day, both finding the happiness they deserved, at long last. 


End file.
